Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 14
This one is the 9th chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Melia West. CHAPTER 14: The Treasure of the Gorge. 4th Icon in progress! Story In the last chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Aingeru, Elena and Rachel have arrived to Waterness City. Elena and Aingeru challenged the Waterness Bracelet, Watios, to fight for an Icon. They two won their third icon and the decided to go to Aurora City. Meanwhile, inferna decides to prepare a plan and show her power to Drake, who lost his last battle against the Green Bracelet. While Aingeru, Elena and Rachel are going to Aurora City; Ainhoa, Pablo and Xavier are walking to Misty City, after getting their second icon in Candler City and fought Garone and Alange twice. They took a break to have lunch, and atfer eating, Ainhoa decides to call Aingeru to tell him about her news: Ainhoa: Hey Aingeru! How are you? Where are you? How ma... Aingeru: Hello Ainhoa, don't ask me too much, please... (laughing). I'm Ok, I'm crossing Aurora gorge and guess what? I have three icons already. Ainhoa: Wow! Really?... I'm jealous now... Hehe... Pablo and Xavier say hello to you. Aingeru: Hello to them too, oh... I also found another girl with a bracelet. She is with Elena and me. Her name is Rachel. Ainhoa: Fantastic!!! Now were are going to continue our trip. Ok? See you as soon as we can. Aingeru: Same. Bye!! The route that Elena decided is next to a river which crosses the gorge where Aurora City is. They were walking for two ours more or less to go into the gorge. The landscape is full of trees, cliffs and mountains and a wide river in the middle. The route crosses the river several times with lots of bridges. At halfway, there was a youth hostel, where they stopped to rest for an hour. After that, they kept walking. Like they left Waterness City early, the night hadn't arrived when they were 10 kilometres far of Aurora City. Rachel was reading a magazine about Melia cities, and he looked for the article of Aurora City. Then, she started to tell them that Aurora City is also known as the Treasure of Melia Gorge, it's one of the most beautiful cities of the country and one of the most beautiful things a person can visit is the Castle of Aurora, a castle whose colours give light to the castle in the night. The city has 4 entrances, two of them connects Waterness City and Cosmitian City with this city, and all the entrances have a beautiful big gate. Inferna was alone in Aurora City, in a hotel, thinking about what to do against Golden Bracelets. Drake went to help Garone and Alange in Melia Coast cities, where Ainhoa and the other bracelets were. She had to ask some Dark Soldiers to the next plan. After that, she suddenly found the idea, it was in Aurora Mines. She had to make Golden Bracelets to go to the mine and there, she would make them her trap. Aingeru arrived to the city very hungry, so Elena and Rachel went with him to a restaurant, and he took a hamburger. Suddenly, Elena noticed a boy was staring them. He is thin, blond-haired and a bit curly. He was taking a coffee and reading a newspaper, when he stood up. He walked to Aingeru's seat and he asked them to leave the restaurant with him. After that, they left the restaurant and he showed them a Golden Bracelet. Rachel got surprised. Rachel: So... there are more like us? Aingeru: Yes, as far as I know we are six, well, with him seven... The Boy: So you are Golden Bracelets too, right? Elena: Yes, who are you? what's your bracelet? The Boy: I'm called Bruno the Amber Bracelet. And you? Aingeru: I'm Aingeru, the green bracelet; they are Elena and Rachel, the Teal Bracelet and the Cyan one. Bruno: Ok, you will have to fight me, tomorrow, ok? Aingeru, Rachel and Elena: WHAT?!?!?!? Now, the golden bracelets are challenged by a new one, and tomorrow it will be the fight... Characters *Aingeru *Elena *Rachel *Ainhoa *Xavier (just commented) *Pablo (just commented) *Bruno (debut) *Inferna *Drake (just commented) *Garone (just commented) *Alange (just commented) The perfect arena to a battle of Golden Bracelets> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Battle of Bracelets: Melia West Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Chapters Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Written by Alange